project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Love Song
Love Song (愛の詩 Ai no Uta) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Lamaze-P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The First Sound. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"It all begins when you think about that special someone! No matter how much time passes, the passionate feelings felt in this performance will never full fade...!"'' Liriche Giapponese=目の前に散らばる情報に捕らわれて 自分の描く大切なもの 失ってませんか？ 好きと言われたら 染まる世界だから 拒むように避けた 君は何故泣いてるの？ 怯えながら求めていた 本当の答えならば 探しに出かけよう 見つめてるから 握り締めるから 私の瞳君を逃さない 手に繋いでる 想い 少しでも君が笑えるようにと ぎこちない声震わせて伝えた 愛の詩と呼ぶ奇跡 飲み込まれた事さえ知らずに駆け出した 自分の中にある宝物 忘れてませんか？ プログラムされた この感情は確かな 形には出来ずに 何故伝えられないの？ クリティカルシンキングじゃ 気が滅入るばかりで だけど私が唯一の 希望に変わるなら 気づいてるから 抱きしめてるから 涙を伝う頬にそっと口づけ 照れた顔にときめく 一つに拘って夢中になれた 君の姿は強く格好良かったの 私だけは認めてるの 愛の詩を受け入れて 見つめてるから 握り締めるから 私の瞳君を逃さない 手に繋いでる 想い 少しでも君が笑えるようにと ぎこちない声震わせて伝えた 愛の詩と呼ぶ奇跡|-|Romaji=me no mae ni chirabaru jouhou ni torawarete jibun no egaku taisetsu na mono ushinattemasen ka? suki to iwaretara somaru sekai dakara kobamu you ni saketa kimi wa naze naiteru no? obienagara motometeita hontou no kotae naraba sagashi ni dekakeyou mitsumeteru kara nigirishimeru kara watashi no hitomi kimi wo nogasanai te ni tsunaideru omoi sukoshi demo kimi ga waraeru you ni to gikochinai koe furuwasete tsutaeta ai no uta to yobu kiseki nomikomareta koto sae shirazu ni kakedashita jibun no naka ni aru takaramono wasuretemasen ka? PROGRAM sareta kono kanjou wa tashika na katachi ni wa dekizu ni naze tsutaerarenai no? CRITICAL THINKING ja ki ga meiru bakari de dakedo watashi ga yuiitsu no kibou ni kawaru nara kizuiteru kara dakishimeteru kara namida wo tsutau hoho ni sotto kuchizuke tereta kao ni tokimeku hitotsu ni kodawatte muchuu ni nareta kimi no sugata wa tsuyoku kakkou yokatta no watashi dake wa mitometeru no ai no uta wo ukeirete mitsumeteru kara nigirishimeru kara watashi no hitomi kimi wo nogasanai te ni tsunaideru omoi sukoshi demo kimi ga waraeru you ni to gikochinai koe furuwasete tsutaeta ai no uta to yobu kiseki|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Distracted by the information spread before your eyes Are you sure you haven't lost sight Of the thing most important to you? When someone says they like you The world changes hue So you dodge and deny it Why are your crying? If what you sought despite your fear Is the real answer Let's go find it! I'm watching you, I'm grabbing tight My eyes won't let you go The feelings we hold In our hands To make you smile, even a little I told you in a trembling voice About this miracle I call a Love Song You ran out without looking　You'd been swallowed up Aren't you forgetting The treasure inside you? Even though you know This emotion is programmed And can never be tangible Why can't you teel me how you feel? Critical thinking Will only get you down But if I could become Your one-and-only hope I see you, I'm holding you close Kissing your tear-lined cheek The joy of your blushing face When you lost yourself in that one moment You looked the best I'm the only one who sees it Take this Love Song I'm watching you, I'm grabbing tight My eyes won't let you go The feelings we hold In our hands To make you smile, even a little I told you in a trembling voice About this miracle I call a Love Song Video 【初音ミク】 愛の詩 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013